On The Sidelines
by kimihime97
Summary: Aido muses on the fact that he cannever have Kaname. First fanfic, no real conflict.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters mentioned, that honor goes to Matsuri Hino. I do, however, own this plot.**

**Rating:**** K+**

On the Sidelines

They could never be together; he could accept that. They were too different, too far apart in every way; they simply couldn't be. There was no possible way, ever, that Aido Hanabusa could ever be with Kuran Kaname.

Kaname was many things; smart, strong, intimidating. He was sly, courteous, wicked, but he was also beautiful. His hair was a dark brown, lush looking and was probably soft too…but Aido wouldn't dare touch it. His eyes, wine colored, held many emotions: sadness, insight, humor, amusement, kindness; Aido could never distinguish which it was. Kaname was also a Pureblood; the most respected and feared creatures in the vampire world. Kuran Kaname was well known, respected and highly regarded. But, along with being that, he was also, quite simply, Aido Hanabusa's everything.

Aido, being smart, knew he would never have Kaname; he was not worthy. He would never be. Aido was beautiful, that's true, but not like Kaname. He was smart, but could never top Kaname on that either. Aido was also fairly strong but Kaname was a Pureblood; his power was, by far, greater than his own.

Aido accepted this because it was the right choice. Besides, being Kaname's friend was enough…his heart would, and could, only suffer for so long. Also, Kaname had his eyes and heart on another, not Aido.

"Hanabusa," His cousin's voice snapped him from his thoughts. With a sigh, Aido opened his icy blue orbs to stare at Akatsuki Kain from his bed, both annoyed and saddened, but trying his best to mask it. "What?"

"Class is going to start soon," Kain stated dully, yawning. "You should start getting ready."

Aido closed his eyes, turning so his back faced his roommate. "I'm not going tonight."

Kain raised an elegant eyebrow, obviously surprised by the response. "Are you sick?"

"Probably," Aido muttered. "Just go on with the others; I'll be fine, Kain."

Kain hesitated a few seconds, but finally moved towards their bedroom door. "Get well soon, Hanabusa."

The door closed with a small 'Click' and Aido opened his eyes yet again. No, he wasn't sick. He just knew he wouldn't be able to walk to class tonight, wouldn't be able to watch as Kaname spoke lovingly, lustfully with Zero. Yes, Kuran Kaname was in love and was dating Kiryu Zero, of all people. Yuki? Well, Yuki had ended up with a girl, but Aido couldn't remember her name. All he knew was that it was her best friend.

Aido didn't approve of Kaname and Zero's love, not at all, but if it made Kaname happy then Aido would not utter a word of complaint…even if seeing the two together caused his heart to clench with sadness and pain he never knew existed. Tonight, however, was one of those nights where Aido knew he wouldn't be able to hide his agony; staying away for the night was best for everyone.

Frowning, Aido turned to lie on his back. Oh, how he wished he didn't exist. He didn't want to suffer. He loved Kaname; he had loved him since he was a child. How could he sit back and watch as the one he loved ran around with-

"Aido?"

A voice, _that _voice, made Aido gasp a bit, sitting up quickly. Kuran Kaname was in the door way, head tilted just slightly. Aido gulped, his palms growing sweaty. "Kaname-Sama…"

"Kain informed me that you weren't attending class tonight." The brunet stated kindly. "I was wondering why that was."

"I…was feeling ill." Aido stated with a very small smile. "Thank you for your concern, Kaname-Sama, but I'm sure Kiryu is waiting for you."

Kaname graced the vampire with a very kind smile. "Yes, but get well soon, Aido; class isn't the same without you here."

Aido fell onto his bed once Kaname was gone, closing his eyes. Kaname had such a kind heart, but that heart would never belong to just Aido.

He would never be able to love Kaname like Zero could, could never hug or kiss him, could never hear Kaname's velvet voice whisper sweet nothings to him. Kiryu would, but not Aido. Never Aido.

But that was okay; he was good at hiding his pain and at least being Kaname's friend was enough. Every slap he got (he got many), he would take passively; the pain was from Kaname-Sama so it was okay. The sadness he felt when Kaname would embrace Zero was accepted; the maddening, stone cold sadness came from Kaname-Sama, so it was alright.

It wasn't healthy, Aido knew this, but he could at least pretend everything was okay. He'd go to class tomorrow night, walk beside his beloved, look away when his beloved was with his dear one…and he'd simply sit on the side lines; it's what he did best.

He could never have Kaname; he wasn't worthy, he never, ever would be. And that, Aido decided with tear filled eyes, that was okay.

**Ok... Could have been better, but it's my first real fanfic so I'm proud! Reviews? Comments? Things I should change?**


End file.
